This invention relates to an improved logic arrangement suitable for incorporation in an integrated semiconductor apparatus.
Various types of digital logic circuits which are particularly amenable to fabrication as a monolithic integrated circuit network have been developed. For example, known logic arrangements include resistor-transistor logic (RTL) and transistor-transistor logic (TTL). Operating characteristics which are often important in applications include switching speed, power dissipation, output current and response to load variations.
To improve the operation of logic gate circuits, it is desirable to have reduced power dissipation, smaller size and increased speed. It is further desirable to have a more attractive logic gate for use with large scale integration requiring resistive crossunders.